Every Scar
by purpledragon6
Summary: Everyone has a beginning. Just as every scar has its own story to tell. On its own, the story of one life can have many bits and pieces missing, but if told together in the lives of others, it draws out a clearer picture. The lives and deaths of the members of the Dispatch Society get brought into the light as each one fills in missing pieces to the main story.


**A/N: AU version of 'When Given The Chance'.**

**Plot: Everyone has a beginning. Just as every scar has its own story to tell. On its own, the story of one life can have many bits and pieces missing, but if told together in the lives of others, it draws out a clearer picture.**

* * *

**Additional Notes:**

**Our story begins with a record reading.**

* * *

_-No one can help who they fall in love with. Its an unspoken rule between humans and non humans alike. So it was not much of a surprise to the rest of the dispatch when one of their best, well known for the oddness of his lifestyle, announced his engagement to a human woman by the name of Sophie Sutcliff, who luckily, excepted her husband's occupation and the risks that came with it. She would later die at the hands of a demon. The location of her soul remains unknown but it assumed to be lost. Large sections of her husband's memories of her had been lost as well._

* * *

_"Can I finally drive the company car now?" The fourteen year old asked as she followed behind her father like a shadow, her silver hair and black cloak flowing behind her._

_"No." He said simply as he looked over his shoulder and looked at his child, her matching green eyes reflecting in the lenses of his glasses._

_"What if Boss says I can?" She asked as she crossed her arms behind her back and pouted her bottom lip cutely._

_"Not even." He replied sternly as he turned back to the path they were walking down and kept walking._

_"Pleeeeeeease!?" She begged, flashing a pair of green puppy dog eyes as she hugged him from behind._

_"No." He said simply as he patted her hands and kept walking._

_"Aww! You're no fun, Adrian." The girl muttered as she let go of him and folded her arms over her chest this time._

_"Excuse me?" He stopped and turned to her and copied her actions in folding his own arms._

_"Daddy." She corrected herself as she tried to avoid his steel like gaze. "But seriously, Please please please!"_

_"Ask your mother." He smirked as the girl's face fell and she stomped her foot._

_"Thats not even funny." She complained as she rushed over to him and he hugged her, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "Mom died before I knew her."_

_A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he tilted her chin upwards and kissed her forehead. This child was Adrian's only daughter, Avery, who had just turned 14 and was now begging her father to allow her to drive the Dispatch company car._

_"Which is why I am not allowing you to drive. You are to young and there is a high risk of you getting hurt." He said sternly as he kissed her forehead again._

_"Boss will be in the car with me! I won't get hurt!" Avery begged as she tugged her father's braided hair. "Please?"_

_He smiled softly at her and sighed softly this time before nodding._

_"Alright, but only if your boss is there with you." Adrian smiled as Avery practically crushed his ribs in a tight hug._

_"Thanks daddy! You're the best!" She announced happily as she took off running down the path in the direction of the Dispatch building in search of said boss._

_Little did the father and daughter know this would be the last time they would see each other alive._

* * *

"A demon." A stern faced reaper with short cut hair, observed at the scene. "Thats what killed him. Severed his head."

"A pity really." Another reaper, one wearing red framed glasses muttered as he too, looked over the body they had found. "Didn't this one have a little one back home?"

"That he did. A daughter." The first replied as he looked up at the other. "She was only fourteen years of age."

"Was? May I assume she is no longer with us?" A nod answered this question. "The cause of death?"

"Car crash, though from what I have seen, that wasn't an accident." He turned his attention to burn marks on the nearby trees that he remember were also found on the girl's body earlier that day. "Those marks were found on the child as well. It can be safely assumed that the demon attacked the child, killed her, and the father went after it."

"That would make the most sense, Thompson." The other reaper muttered as he looked over the body and reached into the corpse's jacket and took out a photo and looked at it.

A redheaded woman wearing black glasses stood next to the man, who now laid dead on the ground, in the photo. It was obvious in the photo that the woman had been pregnant with their daughter at the time the photo was taken. He sighed as he recognized clearly who the woman was, his sister, Sophie.

"The wife... How did she die?" He asked as he slowly got to his feet and pocketed the photo.

"She was walking the family dog one night when it got away from her. She ran off in search of it and found it in a nearby barn where she was attacked by a demon." Thompson said smugly as he bit the end of the fag in his mouth before spitting it out. "Possibly the same one that killed the rest of her family. Except you, Sut-"

"Shut up." The man snapped suddenly before turning on his heels and walking towards the second company car, the thought of the family- his family, the only ones he had left, never once leaving his mind.


End file.
